


you're my everything - including my pillow

by mehan kartik (daydreamingstoryteller)



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: 5 + 1 times, 5 Times, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Somewhat canon complaint, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/mehan%20kartik
Summary: 5 times Kartik used Aman's lap as a pillow and the 1 time it was the reverse.Inspired by the new pic of Jitushmann on set. And also the previous still from the train (that we never got to see).I saw it and I just couldn't not write this.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 78





	you're my everything - including my pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my pareshan gays :')](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+pareshan+gays+%3A%27%29).



> Also, this is kinda dedicated to all my kids/children HAHA (you guys know who you are!) 
> 
> Hope u like this! Sorry for all the angst I give, this is a bit of a "sorry not sorry" gift.
> 
> One of my awesomely talented friend/child made FANART FOR THIS FIC!!! Go check it out guys!!!  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B-_bs0yliev/?igshid=j8fvfld0gdoe

**1.**

The first time Kartik fell asleep with his head on Aman’s lap was funnily enough, just after their first kiss. They had just gone out on their first date. After months of being roommates, co-workers, and friends, they finally confessed. They had just gone to the arcade (Kartik loved those places and Aman loved spending time with Kartik no matter where) and just finished their dinner. 

They were on their way back in an Ola when Kartik, being a bit sleepy and brave, grabbed Aman and pulled him in for a kiss. 

But after they broke away from their first kiss, Kartik started to yawn. Instead of being offended, Aman just laughed at how adorable Kartik was being. Noticing that Kartik was falling asleep, he gently guided Kartik’s head onto his lap. Kartik blearily blinked at Aman. His eyes were full of sleep but also so much affection that it stole Aman’s breath away. 

Kartik gave Aman one last lopsided, lovesick smile and asked, “Aman, will you be my boyfriend?” But before Aman could even reply, Kartik’s eyes had fallen shut and he’d fallen asleep. Aman just smiled at his new boyfriend and gently started to run his hands through Kartik’s hair. And that was how they were until the end of their Ola trip. 

**2.**

They had just started sleeping together in the same bed for about a week or two when Aman woke up one night to an empty bed. It was 3am, and Kartik was nowhere to be found. Worried, Aman got up and went to look for his boyfriend. He found Kartik leaning against their balcony railing, hunched over and with his head in his hands. He looked like he was in pain. 

Aman gently touched his back and got Kartik to turn around to look at him. “Kya howa? [what happened?]” Aman asked. Kartik didn’t reply. He just sighed and pulled Aman into a hug. 

Aman tried again. “Nightmare?” 

Kartik shook his head. “Sirf headache tha [just a headache]” he replied softly. 

Aman, knowing full well about Kartik’s regular nightmares asked again, “Headache because of a nightmare?” He gently pushed Kartik away from his arms and took his face into his hands. 

Kartik, realizing Aman wasn’t going to accept anything other than the truth, finally relented and nodded. Aman looked at Kartik’s slumped figure and gave a sad smile. He decided that right now was not a time to talk about anything. It was time to get some sleep. They could talk in the morning. 

He carefully led Kartik to the couch. He made Kartik sit while he went to get some medication. After making sure Kartik took some meds for the pain, Aman sat down beside Kartik. He pulled Kartik’s head into his lap and started to massage his head. 

Kartik, for once, was silent as he let himself be taken care of by Aman. He fell asleep right there, in his boyfriend’s arms with his boyfriend’s lap as a pillow. For the first time in a long time, he wasn’t scared of falling asleep. For once, he felt safe, and for once, his mind was utterly calm. 

**3.**

The third time, Kartik wasn’t actually asleep. He was just resting on the couch when he heard Aman walk in after his shower. He thought he could surprise Aman by faking asleep so he didn’t move. He waited for Aman to walk up to him and wake him but Aman didn’t. 

He stayed there for a while, trying to find out what Aman was doing when he suddenly felt a blanket being thrown on top of him. He felt Aman sitting down on the couch next to him. Just like he had that night with the nightmare, again he felt himself being pulled down. 

His head was pillowed on a pillow, but that pillow was on Aman’s lap. He felt Aman pull up the blankets around both of them and turn on the TV at a low volume. A minute later, he felt Aman’s hands start to run through his hair. 

It was very comforting. Smiling a small smile, he pretended to shift in his sleep and curled around Aman’s body. And though he wasn’t really sleepy, Aman’s hands in his hair made Kartik relax. And soon enough, he did end up falling asleep. 

**4.**

They had just gotten changed from their sweaty work clothes to their normal ones. Aman’s mom had given them some food she’d brought from home and told them to eat. Wanting some privacy and more space, the two boys had moved to another less crowded compartment to sit down and eat. 

Aman sat down on the seat but instead of sitting down beside him, Kartik sat down on the floor. Aman was horrified for a moment because the floors are NOT clean enough to be sitting on! He tried telling Kartik that, but Kartik wouldn’t listen. He insisted on sitting on the floor. He sat down and slowly started to eat the food, ignoring Aman’s glares. 

Finally, Aman gave up in trying to get Kartik to listen. He just sighed and watched him eat. A few minutes later Aman tried to ask again. “Kartik at least tell me why you’re so adamant on sitting here na?” 

Instead of answering, Kartik just leaned back, his back against the seat and Aman’s legs. He gently rested his head on Aman’s lap and looked at Aman. 

“So I can do this.” He said, looking at Aman right in the eyes. He was just gazing longingly at Aman while shifting his head to a better and more comfortable position on Aman’s lap. 

“This is my favourite pillow.” He said. Aman couldn’t help but smile at his antics. And he was about to tell Kartik what he thought when suddenly Kartik stuffed some rotis into Aman’s mouth. 

“Oh, also because I can feed you like this and it’s fun,” Kartik added with a chuckle. 

And thus began a mini food fight that lasted for about one minute, before both boys just started feeding each other. They stayed like that, Kartik’s head on Aman’s lap for quite a while, and only moved when the sound of music and their family’s laughter called out to them. 

**5.**

It was over. The drama, the fighting, the tears - everything. The police that had come to arrest them were turned away by the family. The family that actually stood up for them. The boys still couldn’t believe it. It seemed like they were about to be ripped apart again when they saw the police walk in. 

But before they could even come near Kartik and Aman (who were still on the mandap), the entirety of the Tripathi parivaar had stepped in. They acted as a barrier between the cops and the boys. And soon enough, without enough proof, and with Kusum herself admitting that she was running away after stealing from the family, the police had to let the issue go and leave. 

The entire series of the day’s events only just hit Kartik then. He looked around at himself, Aman, and the scene before them. There they were on the mandap - Kartik still in a sari holding on to Aman’s hands, with the entire family watching on as they did their marriage rituals. 

It suddenly hit him all at once. They were _married._ Kartik’s brain couldn’t handle the revelation and he flopped to the ground, pulling Aman down with him. Aman grew concerned for a minute before he saw that Kartik wasn’t trembling in sorrow but due to laughter. Aman slowly sat down on the mandap near ~~his~~ ~~boyfr~~ \- his husband. He just sat there next to him, still holding his hand and watching Kartik laugh and smile wholeheartedly. God how much he loved this pure ray of sunshine. 

Kartik’s laughter took a while to subside, but the entire time Aman’s eyes were on him. As Kartik slowly calmed down, he looked back up at Aman. Their eyes met and they could see the pure love and happiness that was shared between them. But Aman also saw the tiredness in Kartik’s eyes. 

“Come Kartik, you should sleep. You look tired.” Aman whispered. 

Kartik whined in reply. “Arey yar, I’m too tired to move. Carry me if you must.”

Aman rolled his eyes at the antics. “If you can’t move, then just sleep here.” He said pointing at the mandap. He didn’t actually think Kartik would go for it, not with the entire family still staring at them. But he should have known that Kartik would never stop being Kartik. 

Kartik just grinned cheekily and shrugged. “Okay!”

Immediately, Aman had a lapful of Kartik, as Kartik proceeded to sprawl all over the mandap, still in his sari. He laid his head on Aman’s lap; their hands still holding on to each other. As he laid down, he looked back into his husband’s eyes. They were shining with unshed tears, too unnoticeable for anyone else but Kartik. Kartik gently reached up to wipe away a stray tear. 

Looking at that tear made Kartik’s eyes tear up and slowly he felt Aman caressing his face, to reassure him that everything was fine. And so they stayed that way, uncaring of anyone who was watching. They only had eyes for each other and those eyes only held unadulterated love for each other. 

**+1**

Kartik was leaning his head against the wall of the train, looking out at the passing countryside. He let the rhythm of the train’s movement and the quietness of their compartment lull him into a trance. He was only jolted awake from his thought when he felt Aman pull his hand away from where it was holding Kartik’s. 

Kartik turned around immediately to ask if everything was alright when he saw the sleepy look on Aman’s face. Aman, without saying anything shifted slightly away from Kartik. Before Kartik could question what was happening, Aman slowly laid his head down onto Kartik’s lap and fell asleep.

Aman had never done that before. Aman wasn’t the kind for physical affection outside in public, nor was he the kind to fall asleep in random places. 

The fact that he felt safe enough, that he trusted Kartik enough to fall asleep like that... on him... in public...

Kartik closed his eyes and breathed in. He thought he was done with sudden fits of intense happiness after the past few days’ events but no. His heart was doing things that he’d never felt before. So he did what he could do. 

Gently caressed Aman’s sleeping face, as he looked on at the love of his life sleeping peacefully in his lap. And he continued to look at him until sleep eventually claimed him too.

**Author's Note:**

> It was almost 1.50am when I started writing this. I finished it within 45 mins. I'm very proud of myself not going to lie. Anyway yes, sorry for any mistakes. I literally did not re-look or edit. This is just something I thought of and I knew if I didn't write it now, I am never going to. So here it is!
> 
> (srly it's 3am, I'm not responsible for mistakes at this hour)
> 
> Amazing FANART HERE PLS GO CHECK IT OUT!! https://www.instagram.com/p/B-_bs0yliev/?igshid=j8fvfld0gdoe


End file.
